


RARRGH

by jiamulynn



Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiamulynn/pseuds/jiamulynn
Summary: “你的大厦把我的大厦吃了，超人。”
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	RARRGH

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [RARRGH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925782) by [IcedLemonade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcedLemonade/pseuds/IcedLemonade)



> 脑洞来源正义联盟V4 #19那张吃大厦图

_这简直是噩梦中的情景。_

在惊天动地的战斗中，总有两样东西不能幸免于难：星球日报的球，布鲁斯·韦恩的塔。

_我该醒醒了。_

办公楼笔直的墙线扭动起来，连带着其中的员工一起变成现代版本的《呐喊》。这会儿连空间的密度也随之发生了变化，像是平坦的画布在放大镜底下摇晃着，让星球日报睁开一双血红的眼睛，咧开尖利的牙，朝着韦恩大厦咬了下去。

_现在真的是醒过来的好时机。_

“你没在做梦。”约翰从他的头顶划过一道绿色的弧线。

“非得是红色吗？”沃利忧愁地说。

伴随着极不科学的咕嘟一声，韦恩大厦的顶楼消失无影。

画面在这时出现了片刻的静止：戴安娜握着绳索，思考驯服一座大厦是不是太 _奇怪_ 了；克拉克在震撼中感到一丝微妙的满足：总是无端陨落的星球日报终于雄起。

在那一瞬间的寂静后，布鲁斯幽幽地开口：

“你的大厦把我的大厦吃了，超人。”

一如往日地，正联在四十分钟内结束了这场小型战斗。克拉克解决了引他们过来的作乱者，布鲁斯成功地定位了罪魁祸首的魔法师。约翰和沙耶拉前去缉拿，而戴安娜最终还是驯服了这座大厦。在任务之间短暂的空档之中，克拉克看向布鲁斯，几度欲言又止。

“非得是我的-”布鲁斯正咕哝。后半句话音将落未落之时感应到两股灼热视线，于是头也不回地，“怎么？”

“我有一个想法。”克拉克说。布鲁斯看向他，目镜底下的蓝眼睛叫他吞咽一次。

“关于星球日报为什么在咀嚼韦恩大厦？”

“是也不是。”

布鲁斯挑起眉，耐心等他说。克拉克总是这样，一句话还没想好就先要开口，好像确信人家会等他说完。对于他足以作弊的思考速度而言，选取正确的措辞其实并不需要太久。虚假的思维敏捷，又被隐藏在虚假的笨嘴拙舌里。

一番走神结束，那虚假的氪星人竟还在支支吾吾，布鲁斯眯起眼。是为了营造某种期待？或是趁机读我的脑子？布鲁斯试着扫描克拉克的眼睛，清澈、湿润，瞳孔较平日更大，无与伦比的蓝宝石。啊，氪星人的心灵控制。从没被证伪，不是吗？布鲁斯后知后觉地意识到，他手中拥有的关于超人的资料至少一半得到的都并非 _科学_ 的验证，而是克拉克水汪汪的蓝眼睛。

“……我也想。”

布鲁斯走神过远，没听清，“抱歉？”

“我是说，”克拉克好大力气挤出的完整句子再次支离破碎，“我感到我和星球日报似乎建立起了某种精神链接。因此它会去吃韦恩大厦可能是因为……就是说，我也想……那样。对。”句子的尾音像是抹到最后的奶油尖，细小得没法听清。

布鲁斯看向星球日报，他们勇敢的女神正像驯服一匹烈马一般阻止它食用更多韦恩大厦，金色的球体像捕鼠器一样齿列相扣，咔嗒咔嗒。他将信将疑地开口，“不是吧。”

克拉克羞赧地闭上眼，“是的。”

“你是说，你也想……”

克拉克点了点头，感到脸皮底下有岩浆滚动沸腾，“没错。”

“……吃我的大厦？”

“正是如此！”克拉克惊喜地睁开眼睛，神情在布鲁斯的注视中逐渐空白，“等等，什么？”

（“也不是不行。”

坐在废墟里咀嚼着一根钢条的克拉克这样想。）

韦恩大厦早已在友邻疯狂的摄食中轰然倒塌，好在约翰已经及时接出了在值人员，周边民众情绪良好。设备就没那么幸运了，只有个别员工紧紧抱在怀里的两台电脑、一缸鱼和一台大提琴得以幸免遇难。——员工C刚从阿卡姆痊愈出院不久，对他的乐器有着严重的分离焦虑症。至于那缸鱼，员工D只是恰好看到它在手边。

布鲁斯走来的时候，正看到克拉克对着手里的一根钢条发呆，不知在想些什么。对氪星人来说，它们会不会尝起来像手指饼干，或者没有味道的拐杖糖？如果含铁量再高些，倒是可能略有甜味。

他打断了自己的胡思乱想。“行动结束了。他们叫我来通知你回瞭望塔。”

如果说克拉克和他的搭档再熟悉些，他就会发现这句话中的主语指的并不是联盟成员，而是布鲁斯自己的脑细胞。蝙蝠语必备的模糊概念。但你不能苛求一个人与相识不久的同事如此熟悉，是不是？尽管他确实对他的同事心怀异念，在相遇的第一眼就感到两人仿佛已经爱了八十年那么久，无数个平行宇宙那么多。

不过在这时，蝙蝠侠仍然是他友好的同事。尽管其他人不会认为一个恨不能在你浴室里加上窃听器、为你准备整整一个字母表的应急预案的同事是‘友好的’，但他们同样不知道和布鲁斯搭档无与伦比的安全感：有蝙蝠侠站在身边，再恐惧的人也知道他们会没事，再犹疑的人也能坚信自己是对的。

克拉克点了点头，把钢条摆回它应在的位置，下意识地用热视线固定好。

布鲁斯唇角因此有略微的挑起：“明天这些还是会被拆掉重建。”

他友好的同事向来寡言少语，克拉克偶尔给布鲁斯带些零食的时候会感觉自己在饲养一枚纽扣。安静、整洁，不会有要求，也不会死去。只是偶尔会消失不见，过一阵子又突然出现在视野里。此外，一枚纽扣不会主动挑起话题。

于是克拉克抬起眼：“怎么了？”

“我咨询了相关人员，星球日报确实暂时成为了你的精神投射。”布鲁斯说，“可能会让人对你的真实身份产生联想，所以我们会封锁这个消息。”

这个意思是管好你的脑子，你差点就给我们惹了大麻烦。

“好。”克拉克又低下头。

有几秒钟没人说话。显然，布鲁斯对于主动开启对话还不太适应。他能想出几十种开启对话的模板，然后演出来。但他任由自己沉默着，因为面前的人总是对他太好了。

果然，克拉克接过了话题，“你的朋友大概还和你讲了些别的事。”

“要解除这种投射，需要把你当时的愿望变成现实。”布鲁斯的目光在那根钢条和克拉克身上打个转，“打算试试吗？”

克拉克偏头用嘴唇碰了一下钢条：“没有用。”

布鲁斯有点好笑地看着，“我不是傻子，超人。我知道你在想什么。”

克拉克犹豫片刻，摇摇头，“我不想这样对你。”

布鲁斯瞥他一眼，“你显然想。”

“但我不能这样对你！”

“你果然想。”

“别兜圈子，B。你知道我说不过你。”克拉克说，看向很远以外的远处。联盟已经把他的投射转移到了郊区以避免哥谭保险业的破产，戴安娜终于把星球日报固定住，那只无情铁嘴徒劳地朝着韦恩大厦的方向咬牙切齿。他暗中庆幸布鲁斯看不了 _那么_ 远。

“肯特。”布鲁斯叹了口气。

那只是气声，但在街道上被叫到真名还是让克拉克立即紧张起来。

布鲁斯看了他一眼，转身朝蝙蝠机走去。克拉克跟着他走进战机，看着布鲁斯设定了自动驾驶，随后坐进椅子里回过身。这是克拉克第一次见到可以旋转的驾驶座，他先前从不知道这类座椅也有旋转的需求。不过话说回来，蝙蝠产品链总是带着些匪夷所思的功能，在必要的时候发挥作用，比方说现在，蝙蝠侠可以舒适地坐着和他交谈。

“做你想做的，”他说，“结束这件事。”

克拉克眼睛一亮，但仍在说，“我不想让你感觉不好，即使是因为任务也不行。”

“老天，克拉克，你真是个童子军。”布鲁斯就差揉揉额头。他已经拆下了一边手臂的护甲，换装速度比起平日慢得出奇。克拉克的视线循着那只手看向他的眼睛，等待着。

“你有我的同意。可以了吗？”布鲁斯一字一顿地说。另一只战术手套也被丢在一旁。

于是他的朋友在下个瞬间移动到他面前。

“那么，这就是我想做的。”克拉克握住他的双手，看着他的眼睛真挚地说：“我真的很喜欢你，布鲁斯。”

之后，克拉克俯下身，在他的额头上留下一个轻吻。

布鲁斯仍闭着眼睛，等待接下来的动作。直到通讯里传来戴安娜的声音：“星球日报恢复正常了，我们会逐步把民众接出来。”背景里夹杂着沃利的笑声。

他睁开眼。

布鲁斯沉默了一会儿，“你的愿望实现了。”

“是的。”克拉克有些不好意思地笑了笑，“我很高兴你并没有为此困扰太多。”

“克拉克·肯特，”布鲁斯的理智告诉他不该追根究底，但他就是要，“你的大厦 _吃了_ 我的大厦。”

“关于投射的放大效应，我实在很抱歉，布鲁斯，”克拉克说，“但我当时……正看到你戴上面罩，左手比平时僵硬得多。我看了新闻，昨晚码头那边有一起不小的火拼。你不许我透视你，我只好自己做做推理。”

克拉克咬了一次嘴唇，说出这话对他们两人而言都有点困难，“但即使你带着伤，我也没有办法阻止你进行下一场战斗。于是忽然想，”他比划了一下，“那样做。没想到正好被捕捉进了精神投射里。”

“所以本意 _不是_ 吃掉，只是一个用力过猛的嘬。”布鲁斯低声咕哝，以没有超级听力无法捕捉的音量。

不知怎么，克拉克忽然感到这比说出其余的任何肖想都要难堪。于是他中和道，“如果那魔法来得迟一点就 _是_ 了。”

之后他意识到一种难堪是不会把另一种中和掉的，没想清楚就说话终于让他付出了代价。

克拉克等着布鲁斯皱起眉，或讽刺或委婉地拒绝他。但布鲁斯只是挑起眉，“比如我走出战机的时候？”

于是他笑起来，“比如现在。”

至少布鲁斯对这句话很满意。尽管他仍然在说，“我们还不熟悉。”

“你随时可以熟悉我。”

“我是办公室恋情的忠实反对者。”

克拉克咧开嘴，“可以有恋情？”

“如果这件事结局不好，我们在联盟内将难以自处。”

“这样就有整个联盟来阻止你把那些应急预案一一地实现了。”

“我本来也不会那样做！”

“还有什么，布鲁斯？”克拉克说，“是的，我知道你还在怀疑我会心灵控制，或是想知道我接触的世界是什么样子。”他满意地看到布鲁斯心情逐渐好转，回到‘给出同意’时的神色，“你可以来亲自探明，只要你愿意。”

布鲁斯咬住下唇，“我会在你的公寓里放满窃听器，浴室也不放过。”

“那么我会对它们说晚安。”

社交名流布鲁西一时找不到话说。过了一会儿，只好总结道，“这实在太不理智了。”

“是的，鹰女他们还有十五分钟就会和我们会合。我们只剩下一个吻的时间了。”克拉克说，“如果你愿意闭上眼，我保证这次会吻对地方。”

布鲁斯叹了口气，闭上眼睛。属于韦恩的通讯里又响起卢修斯的声音，向他汇报这一次韦恩企业的财产损失，以及保险不能赔付的部分。

他忽地睁开眼。由于猛然停顿，克拉克的脸色红得要命。

“最后一件事，”他说，“下次你发觉什么东西因为你的欲望变成巨噬怪的时候，”卢修斯的声音还在继续，布鲁斯磨了磨牙。

“试着想想莱克斯·卢瑟。”

-END


End file.
